Walking On Air
by Gigilovesyooh
Summary: Selena Russo and her cousin Ryan Russo adopted together so they have the same last name have the perfect lives. They're popular, rich, and have the perfect relationships. But that all can change with the new kid. NELENA! STORY'S BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. ONE guy

**Walking On Air **a Nelena, Story

By Gigilovesyooh :)

** A/N: Selena(Gomez) Russo and Ryan(Sheckler) Russo are cousins who grew up as close as siblings since they are both only childs. They're parents died when they were younger in a car crash so Sel and Ry were sent to an orphanage and got adopted together by Maria and Jerry Russo**

**Chapter 1: ONE guy**

(At school with Selena, Demi, Taylor(Lautner), Miley, Tony(Oller), and Mitchel(Musso))

Miley:(staring at Ryan and sighs) Isn't Ryan like the hottest guy you have ever seen(squeals)?

Selena:(sighs) Miley! Ryan is my COUSIN! I am not going to say that I think he is hot!

Ryan:(comes over) I don't know Lenny, I think I'm looking pretty hot today(chuckles)

Everyone but Miley:(laughs)

Miley:(blushes)

Selena: Aww, Ry, always the jokester(smiles)

Ryan:(rolls his eyes and laughs) Moving on, I'm having a party on Saturday, just a little get together, you know? You guys are all invited so hope you can come, well except you Demz, you are definitely NOT invited(smirks)

**A/N: Demi and Ryan are also like siblings because Selena and Demi are best friends so the three of them hang out all the time**

Demi:(fake laughs):Ha ha very funny Ry. Now I'm coming, _just_ for you!(smirks)

Ryan:(chuckles) Whatever so can you guys come?

Mitchel: Yeah, we'll be there!

Taylor: Yeah, can't wait

Miley:(squeals)OMG! I'll SOOOOOOOOOOOOO be there! You can count on me! I CANNOT wait! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!

Selena: Okay then Miley, I could tell you're excited(laughs) So Ry, Maria(their foster mom) agreed to this ilttle "get together"?

Ryan: Well, not exactly, but they'll be out of town and we haven't had a party in ages! Come on Sel(puppy dog face)

Selena:(smiles) Okay, I'm in

Ryan: Sweet! (Sel and Ry do their handshake they created as kids) See ya later peeps!(smiles and walks over to the popular crowd

**A/N: Ryan is in the "popular" crowd but still hangs out with Selena and her friends even though they are semi-popular**

Demi:(yells) YOU'RE NOT GANGSTER RY, SO STOP TRYING TO BE!(smiles)

Ryan:(laughs and sticks his tongue out as he walks away)

**~~1st Period~~**

***Seating Arrangement***

**2nd to last row: Tony,Taylor,Mitchel**

**Back row: Demi, Selena, Miley**

(Before 1st period started, the gang is talking. The guys turned around so they are facing the girls)

Demi: So did you guys hear, they're are two new kids in our grade?

Tony: Cool! Why didn't you tell us this before?

Demi:Because Miley here was too busy gushing over Ryan!

Miley:(blushes) Sorry! He is just so hot!

Selena:(laughs and shakes her head) ANYWAY! What are their names and genders?(jokingly winks)

Taylor:(doesn't get that she is joking) Selena! You have a _**boyfriend**_!(glares)

Selena:(shocked at his outburst) Woah, Tay! I was just joking! I love Jeremy, and that's not going to change over ONE guy-

Nick:(walks in) Hey, I'm Nick, the new kid(smiles and locks eyes with Selena)

Selena:(eyes widen and finishes her sentence in her head)-_even if that ONE guy is the hottest guy I've ever seen!_

**Woah! Who is Sel's boyfriend, Jeremy? You'll find out next chapter! Will something happen with Nick and Selena? Who is the other new kid? Why was Taylor so mad at Selena? Hmmm good questions, that will be answered sometime in the near future! :) Review please, I'll luv ya if ya do! **


	2. You Wish!

**Walking On Air a Nelena Story**

By Gigilovesyooh

**Chapter 2: You wish!**

Teacher: Okay, Nick, go take a seat

Nick:(smiles at Selena and winks at her before sitting down)

**~~Selena's POV~~**

_Wow...those dreamy brown eyes of Nick's, I could get lost in those forever. And that smile of his, just...woah. WAIT! Get it together Selena! You have a BOYFRIEND! Okay stay calm...STAY CALM! Breathe in...breathe out...Okay, I'm good now. I have to stay calm for Demz and Milez, if they see that I think he's cute...well let's just say that won't be good. I jump a little as I feel my phone vibrate. I make sure the teacher isn't looking and quickly check my phone._

**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: **My Demi(the AWESOMEST chick EVA!)

_I laugh silently. When Demi put in her number on my phone 8 years ago(they are 16, and yes she had a phone when she was 8 because her foster parents are rich), that's what she put her name as. I open the message: _**Lena! Nick winked AT YOU! Eeekk! He totally likes you! And he's soo cute! Hehe :D**

_I roll my eyes and giggle. I reply: _**Hey, Demz? You do remember Jeremy, right? My BOYFRIEND! Ha I luv ya Demz, but calm down please! :)** _Just as my phone read: _**MESSAGE SENT**_ I felt my phone vibrate again. _**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: **My Beloved Smiley Miley =] _I smile and open the text: _**OH EM GEE! Selly! Nick winked AND smiled at you! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! He is so dreamy!**

_Again, I reply: _**Milez! Get a hold of yourself! I've got a boyfriend, remember? Jeremy, the guy you had a major crush on 2 years ago? Aha I'm taken Miley, and you know that :)**

**~~Normal POV~~**

(1st Period ends)

Nick:(as Selena is leaving, Nick grabs her arm)

Selena: What the-?(gets pulled into a nearby closet)

Nick:(turns on the light in the closet, smiles, and puts his hand out) I'm Nick, and you are?

Selena: Confused. Why'd you pull me in here?

Nick:(chuckles)Sorry, I wanted to properly meet you(smiles)

Selena: And you think the proper way to meet someone is by pulling them in a closet?(starts to walk away)

Nick:WAIT! Your name!

Selena:(walking to class, doesn't even look back) You wish!

Nick(sighs) I need to get her, quick! I hate acting nice and sweet!(walks to 2nd period)

**Ooooooohhh! Selena thinks Nick is cute! Nick is only acting nice? Where is Jeremy? Sorry I forgot to put Jeremy in this chapter, but he will definitely be in the next chapter! Hmmm looks like drama is about to roll out...REVIEW PLEASE! :) Hehe :D**


	3. The Ugly Truth

**Walking On Air**

**By Gigilovesyooh =]**

**Chapter 4: The Ugly Truth**

** *Skip to lunch***

Selena:(walking to lunch but feels someone grab her waist, hugging her from behind) Jeremy, is that you?

Jeremy:(Chuckles) Of course babe, who else would it be?

Selena(sighs of relief and turns around in his arms so they are face to face)Nobody, I'm just glad to see you(smiles and kisses him)

Jeremy:(deepens it and smiles through the kiss)

Selena(pulls away, smiles, and grabs his hand and runs to the lunchroom) Come on!

Taylor:(stands up and waves his arms once he spots her entering the cafeteria)SELLY!

Everyone in the lunchroom looks at him...

Taylor:(blushes and sits down)

Everyone's still looking at him...

Tony(stands up) Go back to your knitting people! No need to be intruding in our personal lives!(sits back down as Selena and Jeremy come to their table)

Everyone goes back to their business...

Selena:(laughs) Hey Tay(hugs him)

Taylor:(still blushing and mumbles) Hi...

Selena and Jeremy sit down...

Selena: So, what's up people(smiles)

Mitch:(mouth full of food) The sky, Sellz(spits food everywhere)

Miley: Eeeeewwwwww! Gross Mitch! Watch where you're spitting food!(disgusted, runs to the bathroom)

Tony: So onto another topic,(chuckles) has anyone talked to the new kids yet?

Selena:(rolls eyes)Yeah, Nick pulled me into a closet. He said that it was his "Proper greeting" or something(shrugs)

Jeremy:(eyes widen) **Stay away from him!**

Selena:(confused)Who Nick? Why? Nothing happened between us, gosh

Jeremy: Just _**NEVER**_ talk to him!

Selena:(getting angry because he's not answering her question) WHY JER? WHAT DOES WHAT HE DID TO ME, MEAN?

Jeremy: Well...when a guy pulls a girl into a closet and _doesn't_ do anything...uh, that means he wants to fuck you, and he'll probably drug you to get what he wants...

Selena:(drinks her juice and spits it out on Mitchell)Oh sorry Mitch, but WHAT?

Mitchell: Note to self: Never sit facing Selena at the lunch table

Jeremy: Uhh...yeah(rubs back of his head)

Selena:(dead serious)How do you know this?

Jeremy:(nervous and startled)W-w-what?

Selena(getting really angry: **How do you know this, Jeremy?**

Jeremy:(says really quickly: Because I've done it before, okay? Lots of times...

Selena:(staying calm but fierce, looking him dead in the eye)When was the last time you did this and with who?(glaring at him)

Jeremy: Ummm...(whispers)Miley and...you. I did you guys on the same day last week

Everyone at the table: WHAT?

Selena: I NEVER did it with you!

Jeremy: Don't remember do you? Too bad, it was good(smirks)

Selena: LIES!

Jeremy:(shakes his head no and smirks some more) I drugged you when you were sleeping

Selena:(jaw drops and barely makes out a whisper)W-w-what?(quickly gets a hold of herself)WHAT DID YOU DO TO MILEY THEN?

Jeremy: Miley? Oh no, you have the wrong idea. Miley came to _me_. _She_ begged _me_(smirks) Now if you'll excuse me, babe(walks away)

Selena(stands up, trembling from fury)What's my name?

Jeremy:(confused)What?

Selena:WHAT IS MY NAME?

Jeremy:(raises eyebrows)Okay then...umm...it's..OH! Wait, no never mind. That's not it...

Selena:(smirks and mocks him): Don't know, do you? That's a great 6 month anniversary present. Yes, that's right, today was our 6 month anniversary. Didn't know that either, huh? Well I know one thing's for sure...(Grabs her juice and dumps it on his head, then knees him in that "special place". Once he fell to the floor in pain, she kicked him and ran to her locker and got her skateboard.)

***Selena's POV***

I need to get home. I need to get home. I need to get home. I can vent my feelings later to Demz, Tay, Mitch, and Tony when they 5-way call me after school. I unlock the door to my house and see Ryan sitting there, watching T.V.

"Ry, what are you doing here?"

"I always come home at lunch. You know if you hang out with the populars all day, you could die(smiles). Although, Joe is cool."

"Joe?"

"Yeah"

"You know Ry, when some says a name after a different person says the name, it means they're asking who that is" I roll my eyes. Ryan could be so clueless sometimes.

He laughs, "Oh, Joe is one of the new kids. Although him and his brother Nick have only been to school for one day, they were automatically deemed popular."

I did not want to hear about Nick after what I figured out what he's like. "Hey, Ry? Do you know what it means when a guy takes a girl into a closet and doesn't do anything?"

Now it was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes. "That's all what the populars talk about. Who did that to who. Even Nick was bragging that he did that to some girl today."

My stomach dropped. Great. Nick has been talking about me. That's just fantastic! Please note the major use of sarcasm used. I sit down on the couch, next to Ryan, "Well, I-"

"Hey Ry! Where do you keep your popcorn?" I hear someone call form the kitchen.

Ryan chuckles and replies," In the cupboard next to the fridge!"

I wrinkle my forehead in confusion, and Ryan seems to understand this action because he says, "Joe's here."  
I fake a smile. I'd rather not want to meet anyone who is related to Nick. "Cool" I lie through me teeth.

"Yeah, hold on, you should meet him!" Ryan says all excitedly. Then he calls to Joe, "Hey Joe! Come here for a sec!"

"Coming!" Joe replies and walks into the living room. Holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a handful of popcorn in the other. Charming..."Hi, I'm Selena Russo, Ryan's cousin, and your Joe?" I fake smile and pretend to ignore his open mouth and wide eyes.

"YOU'RE SELENA? Have you by any chance met my brother, Nick?" Joe said, nervous and worried.

I roll my eyes, "Unfortunately. Don't worry, I'm staying away from him, I already got one warning about him today."

"Wait, what do you mean, Selena? What's going on?" Ryan asked, concerned. Ryan sometimes went into overprotective mode. He figured that because my dad left my mom before I was born, I needed a father-type. But still, Ryan _never_ used my full name. He always called me some nickname...

***Normal POV***

Selena:(sighs) Nick was talking about taking a girl into a closet and talking? Well guess who he took?

Ryan:(eyes bug out): SELENA! Are you okay? Did he do anything yet?

Selena: All we did was talk. But I didn't know what that meant until...

Ryan: UNTIL WHAT?

Selena: Until Jeremy told me...(she could feel her tears forming)

Ryan:(sighs of relief) That's it? What's so bad about Jer telling you? Oh no...did he break up with you?

Selena:(shakes her head no and whispers) In the process of telling me what the closet thing meant, he let slip that(tears rolled down her cheeks but she wasn't bothered to wipe them away)he and Miley _did_ _it_. And Miley begged him. She wanted it Ry! How could she do this to me?

Ryan:(rubs Selena's back) Aww, Selena, I'm so sorry, but at least he didn't do anything to you...(mumbles)like Nick wants to

Selena:(silently shakes her head no and continues to sob)

Ryan: No? What do you mean no? Are you saying Jeremy did do something to you?

Selena:(nods her head yes and whispers) He said that he drugged me while I was sleeping last week and...

Ryan: And what?

Selena:(is shaking from all her sobbing, and barely chokes out) raped me...

Ryan: I'LL KILL HIM!(stand up)

Joe:(is scared of Ryan but tries to calm him down)Come on, Ry, sit down. Calm down...

Ryan(tries to calm down, takes deep breaths) Okay, okay...Selena, I have to leave, lunch is almost over. Are you going to stay here for the rest of the day, Selena?

Selena:(could tell he still isn't calmed down but is acting because he is still calling her Selena) Yeah...

Ryan: Come on Joe, let's go back. We don't want to be late. When I see Jeremy, I'll kick his ass and when I see Miley, I'll give her a piece of my mind too. Don't you worry Selena. Don't you worry (hugs Selena and walks to his car)

Joe: And I'll make sure Nick stays way away from you. I'm sorry about him. And I'm sorry about what happened to you. I hear your story a lot, but usually the girl's come to me because Nick did it. I didn't know anyone else could be as horrible as him. But don't worry, you just got another bodyguard(smiles and walks to the door)

Selena: Joe wait!(slightly smiles)Thanks...for everything. Even though I just met you, I could tell we're going to be great friends. So, thanks, again

Joe: Anytime Sel, anytime. If you've got a problem, your buddy Joey can solve it(smiles and walks to Ryan's car)

Selena:(weakly giggles and falls asleep on the couch)

**Awwww! Joe is so sweet! So, your welcome, I put Jeremy in this chapter! Hehe I lived up to my word! So now you know what Nick is up to...EVIL! Okay, review if you want to but I only got one reviewer *sob* but thank you! It means a lot, especially because you reviewed the day I put the story up! Hehe thank you...again! =]**


End file.
